Take my hand i wont let you fall
by TakingShelter
Summary: Rukias pregnate its Ichigos baby and he knows it. how will Byakuya react. Read through the trials they go through till the child maybe children are brought into this world might become OOC but im trying so it wont. sounds better then the description
1. Chapter 1

_so hi there this is my first fanfict sorry if there losts of spelling errors and stuffs but other wise enjoy_

Ichigos pov .

The sun glistened on my bare tanned skin through my bedrooms window and my eyes drifted open. A lazy ass smile worked its way to my lips as I looked down at the bare body of Rukia laying next to me trailing a hand over her side bringing her closer to me .

The night before seemed anything but a dream . If every morning could be this beautiful i would sleep all day just to get it .

"Rukia ?" voice was hushed as i gave her a small shake to wake her .

" No ." she squirmed closer to me to block out the sun .

"Migit wake up before i through you on the floor ." i smirked when she glared at me through heavily lashed eyes .

" shud up Ichigo saver the moment ." the pounding of foot steps on the stairs was enough warning for me to shove a very naked Rukia in my closet and slip in a pair of boxers .

"Ichigooo!" Isshin called as he burst through the door flying at Ichigo slamming into his fist . He hit the wall out in the hall and fell with a thud as the door slammed .

"Stupid old man ."

" Don't say that Ichigo he's the one who taught you your reflexes" she appear dressed with a smirk on her lips infrount of me .

"So says the midget ." i muttered earning a smack to my head . As i slipped into my clothes and headed out the door.

5 weeks later . Rukias pov.

I sat in my class blocking out what ever the teacher was saying doodling chappy all over my page when an unfriendly feeling erupted through my stomach causing me to let out a choke and bolt from the class to the nearest girls bathroom.

I sat there throwing up what was in my stomach for a good five minutes before the dismissal bell went off .

"Rukia ?" the soft voice of Inoue Orhime echoed through the girls room. Cause me to choke out a reply.

"Hai ." my voice croaked as she pushed open the stall door that i had forgot to lock and sat next to me .

"You rushed out so fast everyone worried. Me ,Uyru ,Chad, and Ichigo spread out to look for you." worry was in her eyes and i gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's nothing probaly just some food poisoning ." she eyed me and nodded standing up reaching a hand down towards me . I gladly took it not feeling so well i feel back to my knees in front of the toilet and started to puke . I could feel Inoues eyes on me boring into my skull with worry .

"How long have you been feeling like this ?" she asked when i was done .

" A week or so ." she grabbed my hand and nearly dragged me from the rest room. "Inoue ! What are you doing ? "

" She looked at me as we started walking down the street, " food poisoning isn't a week Rukia. You could be dieing ." the orange haired girl instead as sh continued talking " Where going to the nearest clinic to get you checked out " i groaned in protest but we already stood out front of Ichigos fathers clinic .

" Come on Inoue it's probaly nothing " i spoke and turned to leave but was taken in around my waist and forced into a chair as she spoke to the lady at the frount desk who buzed ichigos dad through a speaker .

"Rukia i only want to make sure your okay. Your my best friend." i smiled and hugged her to her surprise . Letting go as frantic foot steps where heard in the halls as Isshin burst through the doors.

"Rukiaa ! " he yelled spotting her and Orhime running over "What is my beloved third daughter and my new proclaimed forth one doing here ?" he looked at them .

" Rukia. Hasn't been feeling well and i think she should get a check up." she spoke clearly shocked as her and Rukias wrist where grabbed and where half dragged into a room Rukia on the bed.

"I see so what are your symptoms , and how long have you had them?" he asked suddenly serous .

"I um .well I've been puking and eating weird foods and lashing out at people more then normal. For about a week or two" he eyed her funny and then nodded.

" im going to need to take a blood test to make sure every things normal. " he pulled out a needle and walked over to her.

"Ready?" i nodded and felt a prick in my arm and tryed not to flinch as he pulled it out . "Okay my beloved daughters wait here ." his pager went off ~Your son is here for his shift Mr Kurosaki he is helping out with a patient across the ward~ . He left the room leaving them in an awkward silence me a little pale from the needle and the puking .

" So uhh i bet its nothing Inoue " i spoke trying to make her worry less and she gave me a small smile

" Your probaly right and its nothing my cooking can;t fix" She beamed not noticing how hard i was trying not to gag. And nodded instead looking at a very pale Isshin who just walked through the door .

"So whats wrong with me ?" i looked at him fear in my eyes at his paleness. Maybe i was sick with cancer and was gonna die. His eyes locked on mine .

"My beloved daughter Rukia...you are pregnant ." he collapsed into his chair and a gasp escaped Inoues mouth .

"I-I'm what. But i only once and i -" i lost words and fell back against the pillows sobs coming from my mouth . I wasn't really sad so i didn't get why.

"Who's the father of this child?" he looked at me concerned.

I didn't know if i should tell them . What would he think his very own son . But i guess its that reason why he should know.

" he is- It's Ich-Ichigo " i coughed out and if its possible he went paler and stood.

" i will be back in a moment." i left the room then bolted towards the other side of s clinic. And even from across it you could here him.

"ICHIGO!" .

Bangs where heard getting closer and closer till an orange headed boy was thrown in the room looking pissed,

"What the hell was that for !" he rubbed the back of his head and stood looking around. "Oh uhh Hi Orhime Rukia ."

" Ichigo how dare you infest my beloved daughter ! " Isshin cried .

"Oi ! What the hell you talking about ?"

"Your grounded Ichigo?" he spoke loudly

"You can't ground me I'm the Caption of the fifth squad and you have no reason to."

"I have a perfectly go-"

"I'm pregnant Ichigo ." he looked at her eyes wide biting her bottom lip.

"Your pre-" he never got to finish his sentence before he fainted

"He took that well." i muttered stepping off the bed and over him with a glance to Inoue she got up and waved at Isshin.

"Bye Mr. Kurosaki ." she linked her arm in mine and skipped out some reason happy about this .

"Inoue i don't think ichgo wants this . He's only seventeen . I – i should abort ." her eyes widened.

" Don't you ever Rukia . If Ichigo doesn't want it then i will help you. Trust me Ichigo will want it ... it is his baby." she smiled at her then continued walking arms still linked.

" I guess your right ." she stopped outside Ichigos house and gave Inoue a hug before going inside and escaping into his closet. Its going to be a long nine months .

**So thats it chapter one there probaly going to be another chapter next one Byakuya will find out about Rukias * cough * state**


	2. The telling

_so heres the second chapter its all from Ichigos point of veiw. i'd like to thank you people who actully reviewd my chetload of a story . _

_and all you people out there can call me Legion _

_Ichigo: why would we do that ?_

_Me :Cause i told you to so nehhh._

Ichigos Pov

i knocked on the wood of my closet softly "Rukia ?" i heard a small sob and slid it open to find her facing the opposite way . "Rukia look at me ." after no result he sighed and picked her up .

" Ichigo let go of me!" she whacked her hands on his chest and he set her down on his bed.

"Rukia. We need to talk about this ." he held her in place so she wouldn't turn away and sighed when she stop struggling .

"I know baka ." her eyes grazed over him. " Do you want this child... i- i still have time to abort it"

" of corse i want it .it is ours . Why would we destroy what we created together ?" a relived smile came to her lip as she looked in his eyes. " I'm going to stay bye you and I'm not going to regret a single thing ."

" Thank you Ichigo ." she moved heading over to her closet well more my closet . But i locked a hand around her waist.

" I don't want you to sleep in there anymore" he looked at her pulling her to the bed. " Sleep beside me from now on you hear me midget ?" she whacked her hand on top of my head then nodded and let me place her in the bed next to me . I took of my shirt so i was in just jogging pants and tossed it across the room turning out the light.

" Ichigo ?"

"Hnn?"

" Try not to crush me ." i snickered and placed an arm around her ,

"Well there's one thing i'm not looking forward to ... telling your brother ." she laughed and drifted off slowly leaving me lost in my thoughts when it hit me, There's gonna be a little big mouth runt running around. A grin spread over my face and i settled into the deepest sleep I've had in months.

"Ichigoooo!" the old man stopped in the middle of the room staring at me probably cause Rukia was beside me. "RUKIA ! My beloved third daughter you have moved in with us. We a thrilled to have you finally with us." he gushed .

" get out!" i said sternly my fist connecting with his face sending i'm into the wall. "And where leaving to Soul Society today."

"Have a nice trip" he choked well crawling out of the room .

" Rukia you should get ready." she glared at me as i turned into the bath room and untangled my hair and slipped into a shirt walking out to Rukia tapping her foot.

"Well it took you long enough baka !" she snapped at me pulling my arm and heading out the window towards Uraharas " can you move faster?"

" i can i just rather not keep going towards the pain of telling your brother your with child." her glare was perceiving as she sped up.

Damn i was told they where hormonal but so quick.

" Oi ! Where here ." i was pulled inside the shop and she finally let go of my wrist and i rubbed it .

" ahh and what can i do for you today ?" he looked as us with a smile perched on his lips

" Open the gate." she said with a glare. Man if looks could kill.

"tsk tsk i would have thought you of all people would have - ."

"Open-the-gate."

"Ahh yes right this way ." his clogs clicked on the floor as we headed down down to the room beneath his shop.

He opened the gate and Rukia jumped in leaving me standing there .

"I-i sorry bout her." i leaped through and heard a chuckle from the man and shunpoud up to Rukia.

"Oi! Why you being so rude"

" the longer we waste the vaster your punishment from Ni-sama will be." a sigh escaped my lips as we passed through the gate into Soul Society . "So how am i supposed to handle this with out getting sliced into little peaces by flower power?"

"Don't make fun of Ni-sama and go!" My feet started moving and i found my self by the sixths squads Barack . I knocked hearing nothing ...no one came.

"OI!Rengi come open the door!" a low mutter was heard and the doors opened revealing my redhead pineapple best friend .

"Yo Ichigo keep your voice down Captions working." a smirk lingered on his lips. "Why you hear strawberry ? "

" I need to have a word with Byakuya ." spoken in a low voice Rengi tilted his head and sorta laughed.

"Right this way ."

he was sitting there at his desk . No emotions we're on his face a usual he didn't look up as we walked in but continued with paper work.

"Something you'd like Kurosaki Ichigo ?"

" I erm have something that may uhh concern you ." he set his pen aside and looked up at him with a glare.

"Hai ?"

" You see...i-uhh"

"Spit it you Kurosaki."

"''Rukiaspregnatedon'tkillme" the words where rushed and mushed together

" Kurosaki that made no sense speak slower ." a raged breath escaped my lips.

"I-i got Rukia pregnant ." something cold was pressed against my neck and i saw the blade of senbonzakura . He's gotten faster if that possible. "Hey ! You just going to kill the father of your sister children ?"

"No ." i was surrounded by small cherry blossom petals. But i know better that they are razors. "But if you let anything happen to her or the child she is bearing i will kill you." he shelved his blade and looked at me. "Is this all?"

"No-i think that it would only be right if i asked for her hand in mirage but i would like your permission." i ran a hand awkwardly through my hair.

" Why would i do that ? Tell my why you should marry her ?"

" Because i love her and would die for her and this child." he turned away from me.

"But would you live for her ?" .

"Of course !"

"Then you have my permission on two beings." i sighed .

"What would that be?"

'That you take the Kuchiki with in yours. And you do not descraise this family."

"Hai. Thank you Byakuya ." i turned to leave and noticed Rengi behind me .

"Ichigo congrats!You knock up Rukia . Your going to have a little bundle of horrible attitude."

"Shud it ."

" Just telling you i'm not gonna baby sit for ya. "

"I would never let you baby sit for me Renji probably give the kids food poisoning."

"Hey i'm not that bad of a cook ."

he whacked me on the back of the head and laughed.

" So how do you feel about being a godfather ?" i raised an eyebrow looking at him.

"I'd be honoured ."

_Me :So there it ends_

_Ichigo : i don't think there that much of an idiot to not know that_

_Byakuya :You don't think _

_Ichigo :OI! i do think_

_Byakuya : You just lied to your self . thats a bad hobbie if your going to become my brother in law._

_Ichigo :build your self a bridge and get over it .  
_

_Rukia :Everyone just SHUD UP . sorry Ni-sama._

_Me:Thank you. Hope you liked it_

_Renji: of corse they like it im in it _

_Rukia : what ever helps you sleep at night Rengi._

_Me: okay every one shud up so they can reveiw kay ?_

_Yes _

_starting chapter three now hope to have it up in a few days  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry this took longer i've had a few issues with this chapter and i sprained my toe ._

Rukias Pov

Gahh Unohano tachio told me that the morning sickness would pass but i hoped that it would be bye my birthday not waking up today to find that my late super would be in the toilet in the matter of minutes . What a nice present.

I sighed and slipped into my normal shinagami clothes and headed out after rinsing my mouth.

I've never been a fan of birthdays i don't like presents like other... sure a nice chappy ever once and awhile was fine but getting bus loads of random crap you will never use gets old .

I didn't realise there was some one in front of me till i ran smack into Renji .

"Oh sorry Rengi . I wasn't paying attention." did i just apologize ?

" Ah no that's fine Rukia " he shifted awkwardly. 'I have to be some where right now. So uh bye see you later"

no birthday wishes .Did he really forget he never has before ? And he's been acting so weird around me. Ichigo is to. There probably talking about me and how im ruining his life .

I let out a deep breath and continued walking when i new idea formed in my mind. Are they going to murder me ! Who knows they could plan it after i have the baby. Maybe there together and want my baby for them sel~

i walked straight into a wall hitting my head. Okay lets not go with that idea.

Ichigos Pov

it had already reached four pm when he and Renji where standing out side of the kuchki manor .

"Why can't we just walk in and give it to her ?" he spoke looking at me like im an idiot.

"Cause then she'll figure it out and might get angery ." i shuddered at that thought and looked at the box in my hands .

I looked over at him and nodded as we jumped over the gate landing in the bushes on the other side .

"What ever you do Renji... do not let Byakuya see you." he laughed

"He wouldn't be able to see me if i tried ... you know why ? Cause im just that pro" he coughs "and Sexy"

"What ever." i moved along the path with him at my flank till i reached Rukias room it was empty.

I set the the box on her bed and motioned to leave . once we where out side the sound of foot steps around the corner cause me to jump into the nearest bush Renji after me.

Though his landing wasn't as neat as mine since he ended up sacking me in the proses causing some very serous silent pains .

" I think there gone" he whispered to me.

"Hai ." i felt a hand on my robe around my neck... and it wasn't Renjis. I looked up to meet the colder than normal glare of Byakuya .

"Abari ,Kurosaki. Would you like to explain why you are here/" he hauled us up sharply

"I was just uh dropping off a present for Rukia ." i waited a second . "We should leave now" he let us go and we inched away slowly. Well that was at least in till he sent Senbonzakura at .

"You should try knocking next time Kurosaki. And leave my lieutenant out of your business."

we reached the other side of the gate with scratches up our arms and across our cheeks . But over all we came out good considering the dust we could be.

"So what now Ichigo ?"

"We wait ."

"With you " i smirked at his words that where leaving his mouth." Kill me now."

Rukia Pov

where was Ni-sama ? He said he would be here at seven but he wasn't anywhere in site.

I wandered to my room sliding open the door finding a green box the size of a pizza box on my bed. Was this from Ni-sama ?

I slid a small hand over the box lid and opened it up . There was something green it looked like a shirt maybe . I took it out and layed it on my bed. It was a dress more like a gown . The colour was deep and silver was laced in through it . It was beautiful.

A mask was in the box black laced with green gem stones . What was all this for ? And that's when i saw it a little white note on the floor i pick it up.

"Meet me at the hall at seven thirty. Where this . Signed Ichigo ." a smile formed on my lips. So He didn't forget my birthday.

I slipped out of my soul reaper uniform and into the green dress it hugged my waist shoeing off my curves and flowed out in just the right places to cover my baby lump that was forming be tween my hips .

Ichigo must have had help picking this out he would never have gotten something like this right.

I looked over at the clock on the wall it was nearing seven but what was to happen?

Ichigo Pov

people where around me chatting and laughing . I couldn't recognize a single face through there masques it was nearing seven thirty and the faint sound of music was playing quietly in the hall behind me .

The door slowly opened in fount of me and a raven haired girl steped into the room ,deep blue eyes shinning through the holes in her masque.

"Rukia ." she looked at me and smiled . i held a hand out towards her and she took it giving it a small squeeze . "Happy birthday ."

i led her to a part of the landing above the hall people dancing below us.

"Rukia i have something to ask of you ?"

"Yes ?" i bent down to one knee and looked up to the shock in her eyes .

" Rukia i love you you've changed my life and now you having my baby .Marry me ?" my hand fell to my pocket pulling out a velvet blue box

she smiled widely "I-i.. yes Ichigo" i smiled and slipped the ring onto her small finger

It looked like two platinum bands woven together centre by a large diamond coated in shappire

I hugged her tightly looking below me to see a pair of cold grey eyes looking up at us . The where Byakuyas . And a small smile was laced upon his lips.

_Me:Awww Ichigo your so romantic !~~~_

_Ichigo : I'm not good at Romantic_

_Rukia : i can tell_

_Ichigo :OI!_

_Me :so uhh anywayyyss._

_Renji : You sprained you toe ? _

_Me : Yeah i did it hurts ._

_Renji :How'd you do that ?_

_Me: i fell up my stairs ..._

_Ichigo : you fell up your stairs... HAHAHAHAHA_

_Me: be nice to me i can kill you babies !_

_Ichigo :Babies ?_

_Me :TWINS _

_Ichigo : *Faints*_

_Byakuya : Order !_

_Me : Guess what Byakuya !_

_Byakuya :What ?_

_Me :Your gonna get your own story! its gonna be a romance._

_Byakuya : *gives glare *_

_Rukia: this has gotton long_

_Me :REVIEW PLEASE  
_


End file.
